U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/597,786, Publication No. US2008070308, Serial, filed as PCT Application No. PCT/DK05/00428 on Jun. 27, 2005, which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a porous article for delivering chemical substance that is capable of retaining at least a chemical reagent and releasing the chemical reagent in a solvent.